Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Cast and Crew Credits
Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Credits for all versions and content. Notes The credits get updated from the Standard Theatrical version to the Extended Edition version. Key Note that if there is no citation next to a credit that it means that it is present in all credits (ST)='Standard Theatrical' version (EE)='Extended Edition' version (DA)=[[Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Deleted Scenes|'Deleted Scene' or Alternate Scene]] only (also not accredited in either film credits) (TCS)=The Character Shop, which had worked on animatronic creations didn't get included in the credits at the end. So TCS President Rick Lazzarini has collected the credits and listed them on facebook. Typed Credits Introduction Credits To see credits click "Show". SONY COLUMBIA a Sony Company VILLAGE ROADSHOW PICTURES GHOST CORPS A COLUMBIA PICTURES COMPANY COLUMBIA PICTURES PRESENTS In ASSOCIATION WITH VILLAGE ROADSHOW PICTURES GHOSTBUSTERS Ending Styled Credits To see credits click "Show". Directed by Paul Feig Written by Katie Dippold & Paul Feig Produced by Ivan Reitman, p.g.a. Produced by Amy Pascal, p.g.a. Executive Producers Paul Feig Jessie Henderson Executive Producer Dan Aykroyd Executive Producers Tom Pollock Joe Medjuck Ali Bell Executive Producer Michele Imperato Stabile Director of Photography Robert Yeoman, ASC Production Designer Jefferson Sage Editors Brent White, ACE Melissa Bretherton Based on the 1984 film "GHOSTBUSTERS" An IVAN REITMAN film Written by DAN AYKROYD and HAROLD RAMIS MELISSA McCARTHY KRISTEN WIIG LESLIE JONES KATE McKINNON CHARLES DANCE MICHAEL KENNETH WILLIAMS And CHRIS HEMSWORTH NEIL CASEY CECILY STRONG MATT WALSH ED BEGLEY JR. Casting by Allison Jones Music by Theodore Shapiro Music Supervision by Erica Weis Costume Designer Jeffrey Kurland Visual Effects Supervisor Peter G. Travers An Ivan Reitman Production Ending Scrolling Credits To see credits click "Show". "GHOSTBUSTERS Answer the Call" Cast Tour Guide - Zach Woods Erin Gilbert - Kristen Wiig Phil Hudson - Justin Kirk (EE) Phyllis Adler - Elizabeth Perkins (EE) Ed Mulgrave - Ed Begley Jr. Harold Filmore - Charles Dance Higgins Students - John Milhiser Ben Harris Abby Yates - Melissa McCarthy Bennie - Karan Soni Jillian Holtzmann - Kate McKinnon Gertrude Aldridge Ghost - Bess Rous Dean - Steve Higgins Patty Tolan - Leslie Jones Rowan North - Neil Casey Electrocuted Ghost - Dave Gruber Allen Rental Agent - Katie Dippold Kevin - Chris Hemsworth Graffiti Artist - Nate Corddry Mrs. Potter - Lesley Nicol (EE) Metal Head - Daniel Ramis NY1 News Anchor #1 - Pat Kiernan Martin Heiss - Bill Murray Jonathan the Theater Manager - Michael McDonald Fernando the Janitor - Jaime Pacheco Lead Singer - Adam Ray Bass Guitarist - Eugene Cordero Ely The Drummer - Davey Jones Rock Guitarists - Ryan Levine Dan Teicher Keyboardist - Theodore Shapiro Lightboard Operator - Matteo Borghese Famous Rock Star - Ozzy Osbourne Reporter Outside Theater - Jeanine Ramirez Waitresses - Jessica Chaffin Jamie Denbo Officer Stevenson - Toby Huss Agent Hawkins - Michael Kenneth Williams Agent Rorke - Matt Walsh Mayor Bradley - Andy Garcia Jennifer Lynch - Cecily Strong Desk Clark - Annie Potts Blogger - Chris Gethard (EE) NY1 News Anchor #2 - Cheryl Wills Basement Cop - Sam Richardson Flasher Ghost - Steve Bannos Flashed Man - Tom Yi Flashed Woman - Susan Park Subway Rat Woman - Milana Vayntrub Coffee House Ghost - Lenny Clarke (EE) Cabbie - Dan Aykroyd Voice of Slimer - Adam Ray Police Officers- Tony Viveiros Police Officer - Stephen tWitch Boss Voice of Lady Slimer - Robin Shelby Fox 5 News Anchors - Rosanna Scotto Greg Kelly Baba Booey Shouter - Johnny Higgins As Himself - Al Roker Uncle Bill - Ernie Hudson Rebecca Gorin - Sigourney Weaver Stunt Coordinator - Walter Garcia "Abby" Stunt Double - Luci Romberg "Erin" Stunt Double - Jessi Fisher Holtzmann" Stunt Double - Meredith Richardson "Patty" Stunt Double - Alyma Dorsey Stunts Brian Simpson Thomas DeWier Richard Epper Travis Gomez Isaac Hughes Michael Andrew Jamorski Brett Jones Clint E. Jones Joel M. Kramer Eric Mainade Eric Salas Choreographer - Stephen tWitch Boss Associate Choreographer - Dondraico Johnson 'Unit Production Manager - David Witz Unit Production Manager - Michele Imperato Stabile First Assistant Director - Artist W. Robinson Second Assistant Director - Deanna Stadler Visual Effects Producer - Sean Santiago Stereoscopic Supervisor - Ed W. Marsh Visual Effects Supervisor for Sony Pictures Imageworks - Daniel Kramer Animation Supervisor for Sony Pictures Imageworks - Sebastian Kapijimpanga Visual Effects Producer for Sony Pictures Imageworks - Christian Hejnal Visual Effects Supervisor for MPC – David Seager Visual Effects Producer for MPC – Laura Schultz Associate Producers - Alex Plapinger James Paul Eric Reich Production Supervisor - Jason Tamez Art Directors - Beat Frutiger Lorin Flemming Iain McFadyen Brad Rubin Audra Avery Set Decorator - Leslie Pope Property Master - Kirk Corwin Script Supervisor - Sheila Waldron "A" Camera Operator - Casey Hotchkiss "B" Camera/Steadicam Operator - Dave Chameides First Assistant "A" Camera - Stanley Fernandez Second Assistant "A" Camera - Gavin Fernandez First Assistant "B" Camera - Storn Peterson Second Assistant "B" Camera - Doug Kofsky Digital Loader - Chris Eng Digital Imaging Technician - Abby Levine Supervising Sound Editors - Andrew DeCristofaro, M.P.S.E. Becky Sullivan, M.P.S.E. Re-Recording Mixers - Mark Paterson Beau Borders Post Production Supervisor - Lisa Rodgers 1st Assistant Editors - Alex Hepburn Ken O'Keefe Visual Effects Editor - Steve Miller Assistant Editor - Eirinn Disbrow Visual Effects Assistant Editor - Daniel Arkin Post Production Assistant - Brandi Hart Craig Assistant Costume Designer - Jen Starzyk Costume Supervisors - John Casey Virginia Johnson Costumers - Krista Guggia Liz Clifford Hannah Rhein Cesha Ventre Dugrè Costumer for Ms. McCarthy - Dawn M. Williams Cutter/Fitters - April McCoy Caroline Errington Ager/Dyers -Jill Thibault Dianna Reardon Clinton O'Dell Department Head Makeup - Patricia Seeney Key Makeup Artist - Niki Pleau Makeup Artist for Ms. McCarthy - Pamela Westmore Makeup Artist for Ms. Wiig - Heba Thorisdottir Department Head Hair - Brenda McNally Key Hair Stylist - Dennis Bailey Hair Stylists for Ms. McCarthy - Linda Flowers Janine Thompson Hair Stylist for Ms. Wiig - Annemarie Bradley Chief Lighting Technician - John Vecchio Assistant Chief Lighting Technicians - Frans Wettering Thomas Keenan Rigging Chief Lighting Technician - Dave Cambria Assistant Rigging Chief Lighting Technician - Josh Dreyfus Theatrical Lighting Design by - Mike Baldassari Key Grip - Mitch Lillian Best Boy Grip - Paul Candrilli Dolly Grips - Rick Marroquin Kevin Lowry Bruce Hamme Rigging Key Grip - Jim Boniece Rigging Best Boy - Andrew Bell Production Mixer - Steve Cantamessa Boom Operator - Scott Larue Sound Utility - Tom Fox Video Assist - Bradford Ralston Special Effects Supervisor - Mark Hawker Special Effects Coordinator - Andy Weder Special Effects Foremen - Martin Montoya Jeffrey D. Knott Timothy Walkey George Stevens Special Effects Technicians Adam Bellao Steve Bunyea Robert Caban Jeremy Dominick Alan Kiriu James Johnson Larry Zelenay Thomas Tate Location Managers - Mark Fitzgerald Charlie Harrington Assistant Location Managers - Jason Fritz Greg Chiodo Jessica Logan Production Coordinator - Jenny Sandell Assistant Production Coordinator - Kelly Mokris Travel Coordinator - Maria Palazon Huet Production Secretary - Kayla Cruz Production Controller - Michael Goosen Production Accountant - Jim DeMarco First Assistant Accountants - Kirsten Anderson Josh Field Assistant Accountants - Saundra Ardito Bill Bouvier Brett Smith Lindsey Ellis Construction Accountant - Jim Scaife Payroll Accountants - Maureen O'Reilly Kimberly Aguirre Construction Coordinator - Joseph Kearney General Foremen - Adam McClain Jeff Plauster Charge Scenic - Richard Riggs Labor Foreman - Wilfredo Usuga Foremen - Mark Menard David T. Parsons Plaster Foremen - Alex Scutti Todd Bennett Standby Scenic - Paul Gorfine Key Greensman - Butch McCarthy Assistant Art Directors - Anne Costa Jason Clark Shari Ratliff Set Designers - Richard Mays Steve Saylor Patrick Scalise Illustrators - Peter Rubin Shae Shatz Tully Summers Constantine Sekeris Graphic Designers - Martin Charles Stephanie Charbonneau Model Maker - Tony Bohorquez Art Department Coordinator - Cindy M. Ichikawa Leadman - Russ Anderson On-Set Dresser - Adam Roffman Assistant Property Masters - Carolyn Lassek Noah Dubreuil Unit Publicist - Tammy Sandler Still Photographer - Hopper Stone 2nd Second Assistant Director - Tim Blockburger Additional Second Assistant Director - Cameron Morton Assistants to Mr. Feig - Greg Lubin Ari Jacobson Assistants to Ms. Pascal - Ariya Watty Jennifer Dwyer Assistants to Ms. Henderson - Lynne Hedvig Sereena Shamsi Assistant to Mr. Pollock - Zdenka Turecek Assistant to Ms. Bell - Max Lance Associate to Mr. Aykroyd - Kevin Marcy Assistants to Ms. McCarthy - Ashley Albrecht Sarah Schmaus Assistant to Ms. Wiig - Sandra Campagna Assistant to Ms. Jones & Ms. McKinnon - Amber Costa Production Assistants Camille Adams Eric Anderson Harry Beckstead Andrew Bohenko Sean Bredbenner Daniel Brito Michael Brown Jessie Cairns Jillian Clark JJ Dalton Riley Fearon Courtney Fehsenfeld Matthew Getz Sam Gillis John Higgins Michaela Hughes Alexandra Imperato Ray Lisi James Marchant Devin McDonough Abby Mulholland Mark Patch Jack Pitney MacKenzie Rawcliffe Austin Restrepo Tony Scelsi Erica Scoppettulo Ashley Sykes Katie Valovcin Kelly Walton Hannah Watzke Oren Yaacoby Ben Zidel Casting Associates - Ben Harris Peter Kousakis Boston Casting - Angela Peri New York Casting - Jennifer Euston, CSA Extras Casting - Billy Dowd Catering by - TomKats Craft Service - David Steinwachs Cameron Goodrich Stefan Couture Medic - Roger Dillingham Technical Consultant - James Maxwell Transportation Coordinator - Jimmy Donahue Transportation Captain - Kevin O'Connell Picture Car Coordinator - Sean Ryan SECOND UNIT Second Unit Director/Stunt Coordinator - George Aguilar First Assistant Director - Courtenay Miles Second Assistant Director - Stuart Valberg Production Supervisor - Page Rosenberg Script Supervisor - Jill Reurs Director of Photography - Patrick Capone Camera Operators - Bruce MacCallum Charlie Libin Chris Raymond First Assistant Camera - Andrew Harris Patrick Quinn Liz Cash Craig Pressgrove Second Assistant Camera - Alex Worster Olga Abramson Jason Brignola John McCarthy Digital Imaging Technician - Lewis Rothenberg Chief Lighting Technician - Jarred Waldron Assistant Chief Lighting Technician - Robert Cuddy Key Grip - Woody Bell Best Boy Grip - Edwin Rubio Dolly Grips - Peter Clemence Jen Evans Video Assist - Max Frankston Rich Cogswell Transportation Captain - Derek O'Brien NEW YORK UNIT Unit Production Manager - Joe Guest Set Decorator - Anya Lebow-Tapuch Property Master - Diana Burton '''Script Supervisor - Rebecca Breckel "B" Camera Operator - Maceo Bishop First Assistant "B" Camera - Denny Kortze Second Assistant "B" Camera - Hamilton Longyear Conny Klapper Aerial Director of Photography - Phil Pastuhov Helicopter Pilot - Al Cerullo Wardrobe Supervisors - Laura Downing Danielle Smith Department Head Makeup - Natalie Young Department Head Hair - Mia Neal Chief Lighting Technician - Bill Almeida Best Boy Electrician - Peter Russell Rigging Gaffer - Clay Liversidge Key Grip - Charlie Marroquin Best Boy Grip - Nick Haines Stiles Dolly Grip - James Heerdegen Video Assist - T. Ray Treece Location Manager - Sam Hutchins Parking Coordinator - Leo Driver Production Coordinators - Gary Martyn Anouk Frösch Assistant Production Coordinator - Williams Agate Construction Coordinator - Joe Alfieri Scenic Chargeman - Elizabeth Linn 2nd Second Assistant Director - Luke Crawford POST PRODUCTION Sound Designers - Karen Triest Michael Payne, M.P.S.E. Tony Lamberti Sound Effects Editors - Jay Wilkinson Phil Barrie David Esparza, M.P.S.E. Dialogue Editor - Laura Harris Atkinson Foley Editor - John C. Stuver, M.P.S.E. Assistant Sound Editor - David Stanke Foley Artists - Gary Hecker Rick Owens Foley Mixer - Randy K. Singer, CAS ADR Mixer - Howard London Re-Recording Mix Technician - Jeremy B. Davis Original Sound Effects provided by - Richard Beggs Voice Casting by - Ashley Lambert Wendy Hoffmann Post Sound Services provided by Sony Pictures Studios Culver City, California Music Editor - Erica Weis Orchestrations by - Pete Anthony John Ashton Thomas Rick Giovinazzo Randy Kerber Score Mixer - Chris Fogel Conducted by - Mark Graham Synth Programming - Kevin Globerman Music Contractor - Gina Zimmitti Music Preparation - JoAnn Kane Music Service Pipe Organist - Christoph Bull Main and End Title Design by - Plucky Digital Intermediate by - Deluxe Culver City DI Colorist - Jill Bogdanowicz DI Producer - Cindy Bond VISUAL EFFECTS Visual Effects Consultant - Eric Brevig Additional Visual Effects Producer - Nancy St. John Visual Effects Production Manager - Jeff Winkle Visual Effects Coordinator - Sean Ames Assistant Visual Effects Coordinators - Josh Fritchie Mark Patch Visual Effects & Stereo Production Assistant - Delaney Del Vecchio In-House Artist - Travis Baumann Data Wranglers - Matthew Eberle Paul Stevens Hannah Macklin Stereo Producer - Jean Huang Stereo Coordinators - Jamie Pastor Greg DiGiacomo Ilene Kim Assistant Stereo Coordinator - Alex Benavente Stereo Editor - Leo Vezzali Special Visual Effects and Animation by Sony Pictures Imageworks CG Supervisors - Jason Greenblum Michael Muir Digital Producer - Cheryl Smith Digital Production Manager - Daniel Carbo Visual Effects Editor - Jennifer Pearson Modeling Supervisor - Marvin Kim Modeling APM - Amy R. Racius Modeling Lead - Eric Neill Character & Hard Surface Modelers - James Chan Shinya Ishii Adrien Montero Character Setup Supervisor - Timothy Coleman Character Setup Artists - Kamil Hepner Brad Arthur Pitre Layout & Pipeline Supervisor - Chuck McIlvain Layout & Pipeline Artists Luiz Philippe Peixoto Barros Moreira Benjamin Sakai Charles Schwartz Gregory Torrn Aslan Zamaev Layout & Pipeline Coordinator - Vivaswan Venkat Environments Supervisor - Bret St Clair Environments Lead - Daniel Canfora Environments Artists Cory Bedwell Jordan Catracchia Kuan Lin Bo Struye Digital Matte Painters - Menelaos Peristeridis Reina Sparks Textures Lead - Nicolle Cornute-Sutton Textures Artists - Sherri Rogers Rakesh Sandhu Dongjin Seo Chris Zammit Look Development & Lighting Artists Wai Mun Matthew Choy Amir Wahid Eleswy Christian Kuntz Christina Lum Uros Simic Joe Viola Jason Williams Look Development & Assets APM - Britt Stine Matchmove Supervisor - Tom Schultz Roto & Paint Supervisor - Paula Bell Matchmove & Roto/Paint APM - Megan Galbraith Matchmove & Roto/Paint Coordinators - Graham Martin Derek Esparza Glenn Sylvester Animation Coordinator - Karen Teoh Character Animators Simon Zizan Black Adrien Crespon Scott Dace Jed Fisher David Good Eric R. Huang Seung Hoo Ihm Michael James Jahnke Minseok Lee Dave Mah Craig McPherson Martin Moch Ryan OReilly Allen O'Sanlou Olga Parshina Josh Riley Character FX Leads - Brian D Casper Ed Siomacco Jr. Character FX Artists - Kori Amacker Daniel Camp Amandine Claude Nandan Avinash Phansalkar FX Animation Leads - Joseph Cavanaugh Pawel Grochola FX Animation Coordinator - Shauna Tingey FX Animation Artists Sergei Bolisov Jacob Clark David Gary James M Goodman Injoon Hwang Kevin Kitchel Simon Lewis Viktor Lundqvist Filippo Maccari Helena Masand Gregory Wade Reynolds Christopher Dante Romano David Sellares Steve Shearston Nikolas Slotiuk John Treusch Ferenc Ugrai Alvin Yap Lighting Leads - Jared Brient Gregory White Steve Hawken Marco Recuay Christian Schermerhorn Lighting & Compositing APM - Raechel Rowland Lighting & Compositing Coordinator - Robin Garcia Lighting Artists - Kirsten Drummond Seraphin Guery JD LaTasha Imhof Olivier Van Zeveren Compositors Brandon Barney Geeta Basantani Joel Bautista Lucian Boicu Jon Bot Ryan Geist Bozajian Andy Chang Steve Cho Kaelen Cohen Joseph JP Connery Mike Diltz Simon Dye Brian Fisher Ben Funk Emilia Gustafsson Laura Ingram Darren MacKay Danielle Norgate Frank Petit Tristan Porter Giorgia Pulvirenti Ricardo Quintero Daniel Rubin Katya Ruslanova I/O Coordinator - John Taws Lead Production Services Technician - John Rhoads Senior Production Services Technicians - Colin Grey Jordon Phillips Zara Tooth Production Assistants - Wendy Chan Zachary Norton Visual Effects Accountants - Karim Essabhai Marissa Tomas Head of Shading - Lee Kerley Software Leads - Christopher Kulla Lucas Miller J. Robert Ray Systems Managers - Derrick MacPherson Mike Trujillo Stephen Winters Systems Engineer - Robb Beggs Digital Production Support - Greg Berridge Regaye M. Fulcher Anett Gough Stephanie Greco Samantha Ofole-Prince Rosie Server Production Services - Kyle Masters-Gutierrez Buthaina Mahmoud Additional Visual Effects Basilic Fly Studio Imageloom Visual Effects Incessant Rain Studios Mist VFX Studio Rotomaker Studio 8 FX Yannix (Thailand) Visual Effects By MPC CG Supervisor - Joe Eveleigh 2D Supervisor - Tim Llewellyn Animation Supervisor - Andrew Doucette VFX Production Manager - Alex Carr Art Director - Ravi Bansal Asset Supervisor - Christopher Antoniou VFX Production Angel Acosta Stacy Albrecht Curtis Andrus Angela Batten Shraddha Bhatawadekar Justin Brekke Katy Budd Marlene Chazot David Cordon Amber Davy Josephine Dinata Ryan Doell Phani Kumar Gajula Girish Kakad Rakesh Kali Andrea Kistler Collin Kortschak Brajesh Kumar Rhys Lloyd Jordan Loades Tushar Manolkar Zack Mazerolle Kim Menaster Sanjay Panchal Prince Rajasekar Travis Robinson Richard Romero Bryan Ryan Mike Schmidt Gagandeep Singh Sanchit Soi Phoebe Sutherland Mary Swain Nathan Van Horn Todd Whalen Lead Digital Artists Nigel Ankers Andrew Bain Avijit Biswas Mark Bortolotto Oli Clarke Lince Francis Alan Hernandez Stu Hunter Francesc Izquierdo Alexander John Ramanathan K Navaneetha Krishnan Davide La Sala Vivek Mehta Kedar Nath Francesco Pinto Joel Tong Sreejith Venugopalan Ruben Villoria Luca Vitali Digital Artists Wakeel Ahmad Chris Ainsworth Firdous Alam Josimar Altamirano Michael Andrew Diaz Haffiz Anwar Graham Ashworth Vikas Bableshwar Endre Balint Andrew Barrie Thomas Becker Roman Bentazos Paulo Biajante Daniel Bolanos Lopez Kenneth Lo Lap Bong Gopikrishna Bose Linus Burghardt Michael Cabrera Gardener Cady Yashvhanth Chandrasekaran Vincent Chedru Igor Churakov Claudio Clemente Maria Collado Stephanie Cooper Alejandro Corral Sam Cox Balaji Degala Mark Derksen Will Earl Scott Eburne Stefan Ehrenhaus Brody Fikkert Charlie Filmberg Jason Fittipaldi Phalguni Gala Karthik Ganesh Herod Gilani Ricardo Gomez Xin Steve Guo Sandy Hermawan James Hickey Boon Hoe Law Mohammed Hussein Ahmed Hussein KoteswaraRao Jada Mishika Jaiswal Chuan Jin Gary Jones Liam Jones Jay Joshi Anurag Kapil Tadaomi Kawasaki Thomas Kayser Caitlin Kennedy Sebastien Kern Gunsik Kim Bumjun Jeremy Kim Anne Kim Stephanos Kittakis Tandogan Kocbogan Mariusz Korczak Cameron Kraft Madhav Kumar Avinash Kumar Manoj Kunder Samuel Leung Ben Liang Brian Liao Renault Shing Lin Jiarui Liu Kevin Luttrell Rajesh M Tytus Majerski Sandeep Malkari Sophie Marfleet Gianmichele Mariani Elizabeth Martin Sachin Mathew Manmath Ganesh Matondkar Ramakrishna Medi Uli Meyer Nadia Mogilev Udit Mohan Kobi Moldavski Vijayalakshmi N Jeff Nadwidny Sudipto Nath Aline Nordmark Alok Ogale Anubhav Pandey Piyush Pareek Young-Eun Park Sandeep Patil Satyaki Paul Viktor Plch Sasin Pongpowthai Gnana Prakash K Jonathan R. Nelson Anshuman Rajan Krishnam Raju Verru Ramesh Brahma Reddy Vincent Ren Haur Hsu Alejandro Restrepo Giraldo Kyle Robinson Guillem Rovira Scott Russell Midhun S Aurore Sabrier Kenneth Sales Kristal Sana Henning Sanden Anjum Sarkharkar Ingo Schachner Yoann Schmid Conor Schock Warren Seeley Manivannan Sekar Himalaya Sharma Narayana Sharma Vinith Shetty Kishore Singh Michele Stocco Alex Stockwell Brian Sundman Chanakya Tailam Randy Tecson Nithya Thangamani Christine Thompson Nidhin TM Alexandra Toth Anuj Upadhyay Jordan Vanderlinden Dulce Velazquez Sudhakar Venkat Antony Victor Sagar Wakankar Gerry Wang Chris Watkins Nana Wen Derek Wolfe Mike Woodhead Lexi Young Edison Yu Production Support - Christian Roberton Rachel Matchett Ross Johnson Uma Krishnamurthy Greg Butler Visual Effects by Iloura VFX Executive Producer - Simon Rosenthal Executive Producer - Ineke Majoor VFX Producer - Jeannette Manifold VFX Supervisors - Glenn Melenhorst Andrew Hellen CG Supervisor - Avi Goodman VFX Production Supervisor - Tom Wild VFX Production Managers - Pippa Sheen Pauline Piper VFX Production Coordinators - Paul Glubb Siobhan Fredin Simran Khalsa Rachael Tannous Rachel Neville VFX Pipeline Supervisor - Grant Adam Asset Supervisors - Samuel Jensen Greg O'Connor Matchmove Supervisor - Adrian Watkins Lead Animation Supervisor - Nicholas Tripodi Animation Supervisor - Terry Bannon FX Supervisor - Paul Buckley Lighting Supervisor - Drew Wood-Davies Clean Up/Roto Supervisor - Keith Meure Compositing Supervisors - Matt Omond Gabriel Reichle Character TDs - Tim Mackintosh Jordan Bartlett David Johnson Caleb Bell Asset Artists Duncan Fraser John Saleem Kiersten Casey Kate Moon Matt Peadon Billy Perry Sam Getz Joe Wu Josh Bramley Bill Chen Daniel McDonald Matchmove Artists Vaughn White Adrian Moyes Dom Francis Julian Gregory Ryan Seymour Bridgette Perrers Nathan Jennings Hyuk Hur Alex Pinches Timothy Major Alex Goodwin Martin Garcia Vikas Kurup Nicole Ashford Anthony Church Danny Banda Edward Fokkema Ben Pettit Animators Guillaume Roux Matt Weaver Melanie Plett Rhys Davey Julien Boudou Jun Zee Myers Daniel Fotheringham David Henderson James Humphries Jon Turburfield Maria Juergens Aljo Thomas Daniel Jervis Loic Miermont Chris Bancroft Thiago Tirapelle Tim Strain Emil Bidiuc James Hollingworth Fiona Kaye Arief Leuvenardi FX TD & Artists Ben Anderson Kevin Blom Danielle Brooks Dan Bethell David Bemi Van Aarde Krynauw Chris Young Alex Whyte Aleksa Dodic Ganesh Lakshmigandan Chris Hempel Daniel Hourigan Simon Ross Wanghua Huang Lighting Artists Jensen Toms Josh Simmonds Duncan MacDonald Christian Sherriff-Smith Sam Doolan Jean-Yves Teillet Jay C. Miller Alana Lennie Danny McNeill Matte Painting Artists - Alan S.L. Lam Carl Edlund Thorsten Rolle Compositors Lindsay Adams Alan Fairlie David Edwards Christophe Pacaud Otto Thorbjornsen Thomas Trindade Vladimir Yordanov Chris Henryon Ryan Trippensee Laura Dubsky Rakesh Pusuluri Shyam Nunna Eric Deinzer Caleb Thompson Austin Ronald Archie Dowell Rebecca Manning Susan Immonen Peter Spinaze Brad Roddy Alex Coble Nils Hansson Clean Up & Rotoscope Artists Brad Dunn Ryan Bennett Darcy George Brendan Sutherland Caithlin Ferrier Shonnan Wibrow Jarett Lee Giselle Hunter Liam Nantes Lucas Heras Noah Pascuzzi Daniel May Remus San Diego Steve Barnes Nitin Rathod Guy Barnes Chris Charlton Will Hackett Josh Azzopardi Ethan Bentley Finley McNeilage Daniel Pacey Dylan Shaw Pipeline & IT James Robison Jason Gilholme Kevin Desa Jon Stanley Edwin Erdmanis Chris Bone Daniel Flood Adam Jones Rodney O'Sullivan Brent Hutchin Frieder Czeschla Tom Fisher Steve Allison Data Wranglers - Chris Dwyer Brad Davenport David Orman VFX Editors - Michael Gilbert Ryan Brassington Dave Quinn VFX Production Support - Margaret Phillips Magdalena Bisogni Debbie Cramb Jane Lovell David Jaffe Visual Effects by Zero VFX Visual Effects Executive Producer - Brian Drewes Visual Effects Supervisors - Randy Goux Rob Nederhorst Visual Effects Producer - Whitney Gearin CG Supervisors - Don Libby Mike Warner CG Artists Alex Falcon Robby Geis Junji Hirano Nathan Millsap Pete Paquette David Pietricola Mario Pillet Kyle Raffile Andrew Rasmussen Evan Richards Toshi Sakamaki Matt Williamson Lead Compositor - Kurt Lawson Compositors Sean Cox Dave Damant Dag Ivarsoy Josh Johnson Gary Lopez Kevin Samar James Stellar FX Artists - Hermes Crespo Ziggy Ostertag Charles Trippe Matchmove Artists - Michael Lori Sergio Villegas Matte Painters - Vanessa Cheung Matt Friedlander Rotoscope & Paint Artists - Tim Carroll Josh Hey Brian Quinlan Daniel Rao Carmen Wong Visual Effects Coordinators - Kristen Andrews Lisa Klein Lara Lom Production Data Coordinators - Steven Spady Jay Colamaria Hazel Tan Visual Effects by FURIOUS FX Executive Visual Effects Supervisor - David Lingenfelser Visual Effects Executive Producer - Scott Dougherty Compositors - Sean O'Connor Marcus Rubone CG Supervisor - Yarin Manes CG Artist - Chris MacKinnon Tracking Artist - Jeff W. Smith Visual Effects Producer - Erika Abrams Visual Effects Coordinator - Tim Weber Visual Effects Production Support - Christopher Serenil Visual Effects by Legend FX VFX Producer - Will Maurer Compositing Supervisor - Andrew Rhinehart VFX Production Manager - Natalie Tejada VFX Executive Producer - Matt Akey VFX Editorial - Nancy Wang VFX Artists - Cameron Ake John Bashyam Riley Franklin Brandon McMenamin Josiah Reeves Visual Effects by Instinctual VFX Producer - Jesse Morrow Comp Supervisor - Alan Latteri VFX Artists - Doug Ludwig Forbes Hill Carlos Morales VFX Coordinator - Aaron Reznick Stereo Conversion by Legend 3D Stereoscopic Supervisor - Anthony Dunifer Stereoscopic Producer - Tyler Bennink Stereo Production Manager - Kristin Aasen Depth Supervisor - Vince Niebla Compositing Supervisor - Erasmo Romero VFX Coordinator - Vishal Rustgi Conforming Editor - H.R. Barnett Stereo Editor - Jack Runyon Supervising TD - Ken Imura VFX Executive Producer - Shannon Nettleton Lead Stereo Artists Brad Banda Jared Buford Nicolas Casanova Andrew Farris Kathryn Fay Eric Heaton Kim Henry Brian Hong Adam Lauwers Kimberly Martinez Summyr Montesanto Ken Nelson Wendy Nguyen Adam Quattrociocchi Ryan Ramsey Andrew Rhinehart Wessley Summers Craig Thompson Raymond Trimm Valeri Vidakovic Tyler Wheeler Eddy Wolfson Stereo Artists Tovonaina Andriamampionona Prabesh Aryal Jeffrey Au Alan Bartholomew Kaela Beals D.J. Becerral Jessica Bell Scott Bellamy Sydney Benedet Chris Bloom Rochelle Brown Matthew Burrows Wade Butler Sarah Canale Hui Cao Nicolas Casanova Chad Cutler Samuel Darnell Leonardo Delaney Peter Dorosz Timothy Fagbenro Benjamin Figueroa Alana Fleming Anthony Galati Corey Goodwin Philip Gordon Jessica Grimshaw Kim Hickey Wilson Ho Jameson Hoang Will Holmes Quan Jiang Ying Jiang Daniel Lee-Poy Shae Lepere Michelle Lo Kendrick Macnaughton Laura Massingham Ruben Mejia Carlos Morales Lee Murray Michael Newcomer Glenn Osgood Eion-Ray Patterson Garrett Pedde Austin Ramsey Janine Razon William Reges Sade Ricketts Agustin Rios Alejandro Rubio Caitlyn Salmon Julius Santos Liscar Scott Karl Sevilla Joshua Smith Alicia Spilka Matthew Swanton Alanna Tai John Tyson Ryan Vaillancourt Bekka Vermey Matthew White SiSi Xu VFX Production Coordinators - Christian Acuna Philip Marvin Safiya Mason Patrick Kolodziejski Gener8 View-D Stereo Senior Stereo Supervisor - Ben Breckenridge Stereo Supervisors - Jimmy Philip Ritesh Aggarwal Stereo Executive Producer - Paul Becker Stereo Producer - Gaurav Jain Stereo Production Manager - Cassius Vaz Editorial Supervisor - Richard Pring TDs - Isaac Guenard Charlie Luce Stereo Digital Production Team - Monika Hada Gufran Khan Rebecca Fair-Lien View-D Supervisors - Dhiraj Sukheja Rohan Tirkey Himanshu Ajmera Visualization Services provided by Proof, Inc. Previs & Postvis Supervisor - Eric Benedict Previs Artists - Mike Solorzano Michael Cawood Benny Vargas Previsualization Services by HALON Entertainment LLC Previs Supervisor - Clint G. Reagan Previs Lead - Kenny DiGiordano LIDAR Services Provided by Big Flick Rentals, LLC The Character Shop Foam Construction, Sculpting, Moldmaking, Trimming, Seaming, Patching, Painting, Mechanical Design, Animatronics - William Bryan (TCS) - Stephen Blandino (TCS) - Tobykins Bryan (TCS) - Natalie Knudsen (TCS) - Melissa Jiménez R (TCS) - Wayne Anderson (TCS) - Chase Birdsong (TCS) - Christine Papalexis (TCS) - Ronald Binion (TCS) - Robert Anderson (TCS) - Kristen Myers (TCS) - Bob Mano (TCS) - Mike West (TCS) - Michael S. Pack (TCS) Initial Design Work - Doug Williams (TCS) - Toby Bryan (TCS) - Gino Ybarra (TCS) - Len Peralta (TCS) - Michael Broom (TCS) - Michelle Millay (TCS) - Howie Weed (TCS) - Henry Mayo (TCS) - Robert Clarke (TCS) - Duke Cullen (TCS) - Jim Byczinski (TCS) - Devin James Seman (TCS) - Rod Castro (TCS) - Josh Diffey (TCS) - Arturo Balseiro (TCS) - Brendan Pascal Lonergan (TCS) - Jonny Poole (TCS) Principal Suit Performance, Puppeteering and Support - Ronald Binion (TCS) - Stephen Blandino (TCS) - Rick Lazzarini (TCS) - Debbie Smith (TCS) - Amanda Faith Maddock (TCS) Soundtrack on RCA Records Score Album on Sony Classical MUSIC "Ghostbusters" Written and Performed by Ray Parker, Jr. Courtesy of Raydio Music Corp. "String Quartet in Eb major, Op. 1, No. 2 – Menuetto" Written by Franz Joseph Haydn "American Woman" Written by Kallie North, Jessyca Wilson, Jason White and Butch Walker Performed by Muddy Magnolias Courtesy of I.R.S. Nashville Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Rhythm Of The Night" Written by Diane Warren Performed by DeBarge Courtesy of Motown Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Ghostbusters (I'm Not Afraid)" Written by Ray Parker, Jr. and Missy Elliott Performed by Fall Out Boy featuring Missy Elliott Produced by Patrick Stump Fall Out Boy appear courtesy of Island Records Missy Elliott appears courtesy of Gold Mind Inc. / Atlantic Recording Corp. "Low Then High" Written by Theodore Shapiro and Ryan Levine Produced by Theodore Shapiro Performed by Beasts of Mayhem "Want Some More" Written by Theodore Shapiro and Ryan Levine Produced by Theodore Shapiro Performed by Beasts of Mayhem "Girls Talk Boys" Written by Eric Frederic, Teddy Geiger, Ammar Malik and John Ryan Produced by Ricky Reed Performed by 5 Seconds of Summer 5 Seconds of Summer appear courtesy of Capitol Records UK "Party Up (Up In Here)" Written by Earl Simmons and Kasseem Dean Performed by DMX Courtesy of Def Jam Recordings Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "End Of The World (Party One More Time)" Written by Seyed Milad Nazeri and Bryan Bonwell Performed by The PlaceMints featuring Kierra Gray Courtesy of BZEE Roc Music Group, LLC By arrangement with Spirit Music Group "You Should Be Dancing" (EE) Written by Barry Gibb, Robin Gibb and Maurice Gibb (EE) Performed by Bee Gees (EE) Courtesy of Reprise Records (EE) By arrangement with (EE) Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing (EE) "Munchkinland" Written by Harold Arlen and E.Y. Harburg "Good Girls" Written by Dave Bassett and Tanner Schneider Produced by Dave Bassett Performed by Elle King Elle King appears courtesy of RCA Records "Ghostbusters" Written by Ray Parker, Jr. Produced by Tim Pagnotta Performed by Walk The Moon Walk The Moon appear courtesy of RCA Records "Get Ghost" Written by Ray Parker, Jr., Mark Ronson, Jeff Bhasker, Michael Angelakos, Brent Katz and Darold Brown Produced by Mark Ronson and Jeff Bhasker Performed by Mark Ronson, Passion Pit and A$AP Ferg Mark Ronson appears courtesy of RCA Records / Sony Music Entertainment UK Passion Pit appears courtesy of Columbia Records A$AP Ferg appears courtesy of A$AP Worldwide / Polo Grounds Music / RCA Records "Ghostbusters" Written by Ray Parker, Jr. Performed by No Small Children "Saw It Coming" Written by Gerald Gillum, Max Martin, Savan Kotecha, Peter Svensson, Ali Payami and Ray Parker, Jr. Produced by Ali Payami, Savan Kotecha and Peter Svensson Performed by G-Eazy featuring Jeremih G-Eazy appears courtesy of RVG / BPG / RCA Records Jeremih appears courtesy of Def Jam Recordings Under license from Universal Music Enterprises © 2016 Columbia Pictures Industries, Inc. and LSC Film Corporation (ST) and Village Roadshow Films Global Inc. All Rights Reserved Columbia Pictures Industries, Inc. is the author of this film (motion picture) for the purpose of copyright and other laws. Items from the Ames Mansion provided courtesy of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts Department of Conservation and Recreation Bonaveri mannequin designs used with permission M.C. Escher's works © 2015 The M.C. Escher Company, the Netherlands "Thunderbolt and Lightfoot" poster Courtesy of MGM CLIP+STILL The FOX 5 NEW YORK logo used with permission. Use of The New York Post Courtesy of NYP Holdings, Inc. (EE) Special Thanks to City of Boston State of Massachusetts Film Office Massachusetts Department of Conservation and Recreation City of Weymouth, MA The City of New York Mayor's Office Of Film, Theatre and Broadcasting Fire Department of the City of New York Very special thanks to GB Superfan Ryan Kemp for his support and dedication Filmed in Australia with the assistance of the Australian Government. VISUAL EFFECTS PRODUCED IN PART IN MELBOURNE, AUSTRALIA WITH THE ASSISTANCE OF FILM VICTORIA VICTORIA State Government | FILM VICTORIA Australia Filmed with ARRI Cameras and Lenses DOLBY DIGITAL in Selected Theatres No. 49737 Motion Picture Association of America, Inc. (ST) This picture made under the jurisdiction of IATSE Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O.-C.L.C. Specially Formatted for IMAX® Only in IMAX® Theatres" This is a work of fiction. The characters, incidents, and locations portrayed and the names herein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character or history of any person, product or entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Sony Pictures Entertainment (SPE) and its wholly-owned film divisions did not receive any payment or other consideration for the depiction of tobacco products in this film. This motion picture photoplay is protected pursuant to the provisions of the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication and/or distribution of this photoplay may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. For Harold Ramis SONY BE MOVED COLUMBIA PICTURES A Columbia Pictures Release a Sony Company Category:Cast and Crew Credits Category:Ghostbusters 2016 Movie